Recently, there are more and more types of terminal devices each with an electronic display screen, e.g., desktop computers, lap-top computers, mobile phones and e-book readers. Usually, these terminal devices are used in some public places, e.g., Internet bars, subways or buses. In the case that some contents displayed on these terminal devices need to be kept confidential, it is necessary to prevent these contents from being viewed by any other person at the side.